Fools in love
by hopemia
Summary: Just when Ash starts to discover the truth more problems occur, will the two star-crossed lovers have what it takes to stay on the roller coaster of emotions? or will it be just another tragic love story.
**A love that's meant to be**

 **Chapter One**

"I know that look" Misty told me without looking away from her magazine.

She is one of the best Gym Leaders but still reads guides on how to be the perfect water Pokemon trainer, shes so insecure inside that cold exterior.

"What look Mist?"

She started flicking through the pages of her magazine in rage, she hates it when I use her nickname, why does she have such a short temper?

"That look Ash, when your usual boring brown eyes light up, the way you keep looking at May, I know that look, because you used to look at me like that"

Finally she dropped her magazine to the floor and looked up, her Cerulean eyes caught mine, I felt myself struggling to catch a breath, it felt like every butter-free to ever exist were trapped inside my stomach.

"Ash, its so amazing to see you again!" May shrieked as she rushed over to me, her eyes sharpened and her needy smile dropped as she noticed Misty sat next to me on the couch.

"Misty" Mays happiness had vanished, her and Misty are not the best of friends, in fact they hate each other.

As the tension built up in the room, I noticed myself watching Misty, I noticed how cute she looks when shes angry, I noticed how her pale cheeks turned a bright shade of red, matching her hair, I noticed her dainty eyebrows narrowed as she screwed her face up in sarcasm, I noticed I was still staring at her and she was shouting at me "ASH, say something! Don't just stand there like the moron you are!" I noticed for some strange reason, I was still in love with Misty.

Ash what on earth are you thinking? May is such a sweet, naive girl and she really cares about you, Misty on the other hand, she mocked you for years, but I cant talk myself out of it, because the things that I shouldn't like about Misty, are the things that I love the most, the things that separate her from any ordinary girl, the things that make her so different to May.

I looked out my kitchen window deep in thought, Misty was outside dancing around in the garden, the sun was beaming so she had all her Pokemon out to join in with the fun.

I cant remember the last time I saw her Pokemon, in fact I cant remember the last time I saw Misty properly, it were always brief encounters like neither of us wanted to speak to each other, even though we had been best friends for such a long time, it hurt although I would never admit that to her, she would probably laugh in my face and tell me to stop being such a big baby.

"Is it still awkward between the two of you since your break up? I thought you had gotten over that? May questioned trying to cover up the jealous tone to her voice.

"Look, May it was not a break up, we just" "Okay Ash" May interrupted "let me get this straight, you went to visit misty at her gym right? And when you arrived she announced her undying love for you, you kissed her but the next day you left, without telling her, you just packed your stuff up and left her then you ignoring her phone calls and emails for months, I'm surprised she let you get away with that, how do you know shes not still in love with you? Or even worse, how do you know your not still in love with her?"

She looked at me with so much fear in her eyes, like my next few words could break her heart in seconds.

"Whose in love with who now?" Misty asked as she came bursting in through the back door.

All of a sudden I felt overwhelmed with panic, every time I want to tell Misty how I feel I lose my nerve, how can something so easy be so hard to do? I regret leaving her, I should of admitted it back then but whenever I tried to speak its like the words refused to leave my mouth, they were trapped, they still are, I'm still trapped.

"So Misty, have you met anyone since we last see you, a boy in particular?" Mays hand slowly wrapped around mine and I couldn't fight it away, my body felt paralyzed dreading Misty's answer.

I don't know if May asked Misty this with the intentions to hurt me or if she was just curious.

"Actually I have, oh you guys he is the sweetest, he came into the Gym, requesting a battle, he was so eager and his confidence was sky high, he reminded me of you a little bit Ash, anyway after he won the battle he asked me if I wanted to go on a date" Misty continued to tell us the details but I didn't want to listen anymore, I froze, I was weak, numb, broken, I'm such an idiot, I should never of let go of her.

Unaware if Misty was still speaking I grabbed Mays waist and pulled her close to me, I felt her trembling breath on my neck, cupping her cheek with my hand I lifted her chin until her lips were pressed against mine, they were soft, but nothing like Misty's, what have I just done?

I opened my eyes to find Misty no longer in the room and her back pack had moved from the chair.

 **Chapter Two**

I wanted so desperately to go out and look her for but I knew it would make the situation harder, this was all my fault.

"Oh Ash, I'm so glad you feel the same way too, I knew it!" May looked like she was going to cry in relief, which made me feel even worse

"I'm going to jump in the shower May, why don't you go and get ready, we will meet at 7 for dinner?" May yelped in excitement as she skipped out the door.

I don't seem to be making things any easier, I sighed as I made my way up to my room to start unpacking my stuff.

My idea of unpacking is throwing all my clothes on my bed and letting my mom fold them up and put them in my wardrobe when she gets home, I really haven't changed have I?  
As I flopped onto my bed in despair I noticed a letter sticking out my pillow, it was Misty's hand writing, I knew because she is the only person who draws Psyduck in the corner of the page and turns full stops into Staryu, it read

"Ash I'm so excited for you to be coming home, I cant wait to see you and I hope what happened between us has not changed things, I will always be your best friend, but to be that I need to be 100% honest with you, best friends are meant to share all their secrets, so here it goes, Ash when you left I lost a part of me, I don't know who else to lean on when times get hard, you've always been the person to wipe away my tears and help me up when I fall, I'm trying to keep myself together but honestly I'm falling into pieces, I'm still in love with you Ash Ketchum, the way your usual boring brown eyes light up when you talk about something your passionate about, the way you always pick silly arguments and how you have to right about everything, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but please, if you do tell me straight away, I guess Ill know in the morning, we belong together Ash"

Then it occurred to me, I hadn't been in my room since I got home, Misty wrote this letter before I arrived, before I kissed May, but what about this guy she was telling us about?

7pm was approaching and I still had not moved from my bed, I was too busy reading Misty's letter over and over again, did she really mean it? If she did why was she telling May and I about her new date? I looked up to my ceiling and thought about my Pokemon journey, I tried to imagine how different it would of been without Misty, she boosted my confidence, she taught me so much not just about Pokemon but about friendship too and now even love.

I felt my eyes slowly close as I pictured Misty the first day I met her, she was so angry about me stealing her bike but she still looked so beautiful, I remember the first time I finally cracked a smile from her, it was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

"ASH.. ASH!" I suddenly awoke in a ball of sweat as I looked at my alarm.

 **7.30pm**

I must of dozed of thinking about Misty and our memories "ASH, are you in there?" I still hadn't unpacked or had a shower yet, May was standing outside my house in a dress with her hair pinned back ready for the man of her dreams to take her out for dinner but all I could think about was Misty, wishing it was her standing there instead.

"Ill be 2 seconds May" I shouted from my window, grabbing my wallet.

I need to tell May how I really feel, who I really love, but how am I going to break it to her? And is it too late to get Misty back?

As May and I walked down the road approaching the restaurant my heart was beating out my chest.

I need to tell her."I'm really glad you picked me Ash, I knew it was me you loved, not Misty"

"Misty" I called, cutting May off, I recognized that red hair across the road from us, its fate, I ran towards her not paying any attention to the world surrounding me, all that mattered was Misty. I noticed a guy stood next to her, but I didn't slow down, I ran faster full of adrenaline, ready to get my girl until he pulled Misty into his arms, he was tall, and muscular with dark long hair swaying down his back, he looked familiar, I'm sure I knew he from somewhere, he turned his head to give Misty a kiss on the cheek, Gary?  
Suddenly I stopped, my palms were clammy and beads of sweat rolled down from my brow everything around me was on mute apart from my own heavy breath, all I could see was the tears forming in my eyes, I forgot exactly where I was, I was unaware of the time. the date, the year, nothing made sense, why was this happening to me, I wiped away the tears from my eyes trying to hold my pride but all I saw was lights, two bright lights speeding towards me, I heard breaks screeching and May was screaming "ASH MOVE OUT OF THE ROAD" the lights were getting closer, and closer, I heard a crash, followed by silence.

 **CHAPTER 3**


End file.
